The Ancient One
by AlphaWolf00117
Summary: Naruto saves the world and is put to sleep to wake up with new powers, a new body, and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am back but not for too long I had i new idea today and here it is. I hope my readers still love Naruto because hes about to be bigger and better than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon speech"**

**'Demon thought'**

_"Dragon speech"_

_'Dragon thouhgt'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking into the dark night sky I watch as Rocks fall and mountains crumble, my body in massive pain as the Power of every living thing was absorbed into me and my body changed. I pass out not knowing that I wouldn't wake for years as ice formed around me and the elemental nation sank below the ocean.

(Thousands of years later)

[The Bewilderbeast)

_'I need to find a land untouched by humans'_ The massive dragon thinks to himself until he see a massive iceberg in the waters. _'This might just work' _He flies down and lands on it slowly digging into the iceberg not knowing who exactly he was standing on.

Deep inside the ice what looked like a black mountain sat sleeping waiting to be unleashed until the ice started cracking and the Bewilderbeast came into the large cavern. The dragon was surprise the see a mountain in this iceberg and was now happy he chose it, then the ground started shaking and he watched as what he thought was a mountain was shifting and moving showing that it was a dragon hundreds of times larger than he was. Shrinking back and trying to dive back into the ice wall the black dragon opened its eyes, **"Who are you? What are you doing here? What happened to the elemental nations?"**

The dragon flinched and turned to the mountain of a beast. _"I am the Alpha of the northern section I am searching for a new home untouched by those pesky humans. I... I do not know what this elemental nations is I found this iceberg in the ocean." _The alpha spoken keeping his head up trying not to show his fear. **" Hmmmm, do not feel afraid of me it seems I've been asleep for a long time as my body changed, My name is Naruto I don't know why but i feel that you are trust worthy I will let you use this cave and I will help you protect it."**

The Bewilderbeast was surprised, ecstatic, and curious, _" what do you men your body changed, weren't you always a dragon?" _Shaking my head I close my eyes and my body slowly changes into my hybrid form. " No I am what you would call a demon, god, bijuu, ancient any of those would describe what I am " I say as I look up at the now taller dragon.

Looking down at this hybrid of human and dragon the alpha raises his eyebrow and shrugs _" who am I to deny your help thank you ancient one" _He says and he bows his head in thanks and leaves to tell his pack about his findings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry guys Ill type more every night but its pretty late right now and this is a good starter I hope you like the idea.


	2. The Pack

Guys its going to be slow I am typing this as I go, and I don't get home til around 10pm. Just a heads up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon speech"**

**'Demon thought'**

_"Dragon speech"_

_'Dragon thought'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bewilderbeast]

Flying as fast as he could to his island that was overflowing with dragons he roars and calls his pack to him for an announcement. Slowly all of them gather before him bowing their heads in respect._ " Dragons I have found us a new home!" _The hundred of dragons roar in excitement _" But there is one creature already there, older than the islands themselves and he as said that he would help us and protect us" _The dragons stop roaring as their alpha spoke _'Creature, protection,what is he talking about' _The dragons were confused and worried.

_"Don't worry my children he is an ancient being and a kind soul" _He says to his pack calming them down as he turns and starts flying back to the iceberg. _" Come my children let us go to our new home and Cloud Jumper make sure to get Valka"..._

[Naruto]

'Hmm lets make this a more livable area' He thinks as he stomps his foot on the ice and the ground shakes as a mountain forms into the ice grows with trees, grass, water falls and growing forests. 'Yes that is much better lets hope they like my gift' He thinks as he senses the dragons coming. " Well I guess I should greet my guests" He said as he transforms back into his dragon form and breaths in deeply before letting out and shattering roar as he stands on his hind legs and break the ice that surrounded the new island.

**RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[The Pack]

The dragons could see the iceberg and were anxious to meet this ancient being. Then the sky shook as a MASSIVE black dragon broke through the ice and stood above the volcanic mountain beside him and he roar to the heavens almost making some of the dragons loose movement in their bodies from the fear.

Their alpha kept calm but looked surprised about something. Slowly they landed on the the island and the dragons watched as the massive beast laid down shaking the island until his head was infront of them **" Welcome dragons to my home, I have made some changes and have a made it more livable." **He spoke deeply with wisdom in troves as he looked down at the dragons. **" I hope that your flight wasnt too bad now young Alpha"** He states looking at their alpha

_" I am surprised Ancient One I thought this was only an iceberg? What do you mean you changed it?" _He asked curiously. **"Ahhh here let me show you that is much easier"** Naruto says as he tap he large claw onto the ground and suddenly Trees and bushes start growing out of the ground almost instantly until he removes his claw. **" Now do you understand what I mean by change?" **He chuckles and looks at all the shocked faces then he here a voice that was speaking english his eyes pear into the crowd of dragons and sees a humanoid figure. **" Now this is nice to see a human with dragons and here I thought you said they were pesky."** Naruto says with a raised eyebrow.

The bewilderbeast looked almost abashed and spoke _" She is one of us, she is different from the others. Understanding us and respecting us. " _The larger dragon looks at the Human **" Come here woman let me see you" **Naruto says as he looks at her.

Valka was surprised the dragon was humongous it made the alpha look like a baby dragon. Then suddenly it spoke in human tongue telling her to come to him. Gulping slightly she starts heading towards him with Cloud Jumper Following her protectively. Smiling she puts a hand on her dragon as they made their way in front of this beast. " How are you speaking my language dragon I have never seen anything like you in all my life?"

**" I am just a being of the time before dragons, maybe you could say I am the first. But let me get more comfortable" **He says and his body glows before shrinking into a smaller human liking form. His hair was blond with red tips, standing at 6' and had a mix between body builder and athletic swimmer. " Ah that is better, Hi I am Naruto who are you?"

Valka was safe to say completely shocked and she wasn't alone all of the dragons were gaping in shock. "How... Wha... Huh!" She stuttered as Naruto laughed wildly at all of the shocked faces. "I am full of surprises trust me but hey lets go check out the island come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for right now guys I gotta sleep but ill be posting another one tmr night. I love all my reader and remember no hate is just a story that i came up with on the way to work.


	3. The Locals

Alright guys the first few reviews have been asking about pairings, well i really don't know if there will be any. As I said before this is all on the fly. Please just be patient maybe at some point there will be one. Anyway lets continue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon speech"**

**'Demon thought'**

_"Dragon speech"_

_'Dragon thought'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Berserker Island]

Everything was going well and Dagur was planning an attack on Berk with his generals. Suddenly the ground started shaking and a loud roar was heard making them hold on to the table until it stopped. Running outside thinking that they were under attack, the general gasped and dagur's eyes widen as he sees what appears to be a massive island and an even larger dragon on top of it.

Grinning darkly Dagur had a brilliant idea... "LETS GET THAT DRAGON MEN!" He yells excitedly and laughs crazily his men laughing with him. They then run around gathering they're supplies and getting the armada ready for a raid.

[New island](Anybody have a name?)

Naruto and the pack were walking around the island finding different areas for dragons to live peacefully. "Yes well I made the iceberg and now I have changed it into an island knowing that the ice wouldn't be enough for you all. Hopefully though-" Naruto was talking to Valka when suddenly he sense a huge amount of killing intent and negative emotions. "Well it seems one of the closer islands had people on it, and they don't seem too friendly. who are these people I wonder so much hatred and insanity " He said thinking out loud

Valka's eyes widen in fear. " Its the Berserkers Tribe, They have a huge armada, Dagur probably so the island and you when you roared. " She said in fright as she was having an internal panic. "Well then let me show them why they shouldn't mess with my island." Says Naruto as he starts walking to the beach. "Why don't I show you how I protect my people." He dives into the water and swims towards the mass of ships about a mile or 2 off the shore.

Naruto grinning changed his form once again to the massive dragon and swims under the ships. He then slowly stood up in the center of the ships. The ships are pushed away, some were drowned from the waves from his emergence. Frantically the Berserkers tried shooting they're arrows and boulders at him. The merely broke upon contact with hide scales and he roared loudly.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU ATTACKED ME!" **Naruto yells out in perfect english, Scaring the berserkers and making them freeze up. "Mighty Dragon I Dagur The Deranged am your new master, HAHAHAHAHAHAH" He says crazily laughing not knowing he had just fucked himself over now.

**"HAH YOU A SMALL INSIGNIFICANT WORM DARES TO CALL HIMSELF MY MASTER, IN ALL MY THOUSANDS OF YEARS I HAVE NEVER MET SUCH AN IDIOT!" **The dragon snorted at him and suddenly raised his head as blue and red orbs appeared to form together into a large mass. **"NOW HAVE A TASTE OF MY POWER !" **He roared as he swallowed the orb and let out a massive beam of chakra at the ships behind dagur. Steam filled the air, covering what happened to the ships.

When the steam dissipated the hips were gone, no wood was left, no bodies, nothing just gone. Suddenly Dagur felt fear in this... this demon had destroy half his forces in one attack. "RETREAT NOW, WE MUST LEAVE NOW DAMNIT NOW!" He yells turning his ship around and running away. **'Hmm maybe I should have told him about the seal I put on his ship. Oh well I am sure he'll figure it out. Now time to set up some natural defenses.' ** Using his tail Naruto makes a seal in the water hat caused the water to rapidly start forming a whirlpool. Doing this around the island until around 10 whirlpools were actively swirling. **'There we go that will help deter ships. '**

Walking to the island Naruto changed back to his human form and walked to the now gaping dragons and the only human that was with them. " Well I did promise to protect you all. I do hope I didn't make you fear me." He says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The dragons shook they're heads and then slowly one after another they bowed in respect. _"THANK YOU ANCIENT ONE!" _ They all said together including the bewilderbeast. As they couldn't hope to have defeated Dagurs armada by themselves. Narut smiled and spoke, "Hey now don't bow there is no need I am not one for formalities. though I appreciate it." He said as he had the dragons raise their heads.

"Now go and enjoy my gift to you, feed your families and be with your loved ones." He spoke as he started walking to the forest and heading to the mountain

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here you go guys a little gift for already getting past 500 veiws, I'll update again tonight. And I'll gift again when we reach 100 follows or 2000 veiws. Have a great day everyone.


	4. The Trappers

Here you go guys enjoy this next chapter. Remember no pairing as of now unless people want to vote. So if you really want a pairing decide either gay or straight I will give you a week to vote. Also should Naruto have a dragon? If so What kind pm me ideas and I'll make a poll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon speech"**

**'Demon thought'**

_"Dragon speech"_

_'Dragon thought'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its been weeks since Naruto woke up, he had been hearing the dragons talking about people hunting them while they were out hunting and looking for more dragons. Walking up to a random Nadder " Whats this that I am hearing around the island? Someone is hunting you guys?" he asked with concern and slight anger.

The nadder Looks at him and bowed her head _"I didn't know you could hear us old one, there are people calling themselves dragon trappers. They attack me and my group while we were resting from our flight. The outpost is about 2 islands that way." _ She tells him and points towards the west with her wing.

Nodding his head, " Thank you I will take care of them but I will need a ride as I don't want more people seeing my dragon form." He says to her rubbing her muzzle and then walking off to find Valka and CloudJumper." Clapping his hands he releases a ring of chakra and sends it out to locate them. "There they are" He says and in a flash of orange he appeared infront of them. "VALKA!" He yells scaring the hell out of her and causing her to comically jump about 5' in the air.

"AHHHH, GOD DAMNIT NARUTO" She yells out at him and throws her staff a him hitting him square in the face. "Do Not Do That!" laughing at the fact he scared her he let the staff hit him and let her get it out of her system. " Now that you got all that out I need you help."

This stopped Valka from hitting him again and she looked at him funnily. "What would you need my help for?" She asks. "I need you and Cloudjumper here to fly me to this trappers out post, I want to find out whats going on. " Naruto tells her.

"As long as you don't risk Cloudjumper's life then I will help you." She tells him looking at cloudjumper with happiness.

Naruto nods his head, "That is understandable then we need to head west, lets get going. " He says jumping onto Cloudjumper. "Just fly me over above them outside of the weapon range okay?" He tell the dragon getting a nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Trappers]

Eret was walking the edge of the outpost, then he heard the sound of flapping wings. Looking up he sees a storm cutter in the air coming towards the outpost. "MAN YOUR AREAS WE HAVE TO GET THIS DRAGON FOR DRAGO!" He yells running to the nearest net launcher and priming it. Just as the dragon came into range he sees a foreign looking man jump from the the dragon and straight at him. ' is he crazy or something that fal is going to kill him' He thinks until the man hit the ground in front of him causing a small crater where he stood and he was completely fine.

Backing up Eret took out his dagger and held it in front of him. " Get back! What are you? How did you survive that fall?" He almost screams outt in fear.

The man looked at him and chuckled, "Cause I am just that awesome now tell me why are you hunting my friends pack? Who are you and who is in charge?" The man said letting out a slight bit of killer intent and making Eret lock up in fear.

"M-My name is Eret... S-Son of Eret and I do not appreciate you wrecking our outpost." He said trying to gain his confidence back in front of his men.

Sighing the man appeared in front of him and grabbed his head causing him to freeze. After wards the man stepped away, "So this Drago Bloodfist is the reason the pack is so hectic. ?"

"How did you..." Eret tried to speak before he was interupted. "Why are you working for this man, I sense that you have courage and sensibility, you know what you are doing is wrong. I he forcing you to do this?" The man says

"Yes, I have no choice none of us do or else we face destruction by dragos army." Eret tells him not knowing why he was telling this man the truth.

"Then come with me, drago can not fight me and win trust me I have my ways of defending my Island." Naruto offered him, but was expecting him to show him proof.

"How can I trust that you could protect us?" Eret asks getting a chuckle out of the man who then jumped an amazing distance into the water. A few seconds later an island sized dragon appeared.

**"This is my proof human, would you say that I am enough?" **The dragon spoke in a booming voice as the trapped dragons they had captured earlier bowed to him in respect and the trappers dropped their weapon in fear and shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I don't want to start writing dry give me a week to write more down and finish my semester and you will get a few more chapters, while we wait make sure to vote.


End file.
